Chains
by User239
Summary: From my sick information : . Kakashi x Zabuza. Hard Yoai. R&R please. Side note: Fixed few minor spelling and grammer. Please report to me if there are more.


Kakashi swore under his breath. He regretted sending Naruto away from this battle, maybe even the brat would've let out a hand or two. He had predicted that the enemy was one man with no back up, also one that he surely could handle, with or without his Sharingan. "I guess I was wrong," Kakashi mumbled as he tasted the blood from the corner of his mouth. It was mixed with some sweat.

Zabuza smirked upon locking the door. He looked down at Kakashi, who was chained and sealed, admiring the jonin's well built and slender body. "Already hard, are we?" Zabuza smirked, as he walked slowly behind him, nibbling his neck. Kakashi jerked away from Zabuza's touch, a bit frightened. Zabuza chuckled as he striped.

Kakashi noticed the bulge in Zabuza's underwear. "Fuck..."

"Fuck is right. Are we ready now?" The mist demon pressed his abs against Kakashi's built back, strong arms around him. He caressed his partners abs before unzipping the jonin's vest, then ripping apart his under shirt. Kakashi froze having a cold tongue running down from his spine, but squirmed upon feeling something hard rub his waist.

"'Cmon. I'm not that bad... " Zabuza bit his neck, drawing blood, going up while listening to Kakashi squeal of complaints. He sucked some more under his earlobe. Kakashi let a moan escape his throat, but suddenly felt Zabuza's pale lips against his, drowning the sound. Zabuza was definitely a fine looking man- Wait, what? A man he was! His thoughts were disrupted again by a sudden movement. Zabuza's right hand tugged on Kakashi's hair as his left went for his mask. Kakashi squirmed.

Zabuza elbowed his head, almost breaking his sex slave's jaw. "Listen, I'm the one over you, bitch, so obey me."

Kakashi had tried to put up a fight, only to end up coughing up blood. It stained on his mask. Never had Kakashi felt so weak. He received another blow on the left side of his face until he decided to give up. His eyes winced to the tender touch moving up from his cheek to his right ear. Zabuza ripped off his mask.

"Hmm... I don't see why you'd hide it." Zabuza shot his tongue in his mouth without warning, forcing Kakashi into submission. Kakashi protested, but instead of connecting another blow, Zabuza retrieved a kunai hidden from his back.

"Are you sure you won't keep quiet?" He slit a scar on Kakashi's chest, marking Kakashi his. Kakashi held back a tear.

"You crying? Zabuza mocked. He leaned over Kakashi, licking the tears and blood off his face. Zabuza went down to his neck, left nipple, right nipple, sucking like fuck, sinking teeth into his flesh, teasing for his own pleasure. Zabuza was rewarded with a small moan from Kakashi, who was now arching back. Kakashi couldn't take it now. He needed release...

"You're ready, then?" Zabuza stroked Kakashi's man hood though the rough fabric. Kakashi twitched, and hurriedly closed his eyes, preparing for another hit. Instead, Zabuza positioned himself over his member, and then started with the tip.

Zabuza reached up, pressing against his chest. "Hey, take it easy, I won't bite... much..." Zabuza took off his slave's pants and boxers, noticing the other nin's sexy member was already hard.

"Ple... Please..." Kakashi pleaded. Kakashi let go of self control. He needed more of this, which made Zabuza all the better. Zabuza started fisting his. Kakashi continued to moan until his cock started to let out precum. Kakashi screamed Zabuza's name as he spilled it. Kakashi was panting heavily, eyes closed. He wanted more of this pleasure, to be abused, on the other end he'd normally be...

"Hmm... Fine." Zabuza unlocked his seals and chains. Kakashi kneeled to the floor, panting and exposed. Zabuza lifted his chin, showing his bulging cock waiting for him.

"Go on, show me." Zabuza smirked again. Before Kakashi could decide how to start, Zabuza shoved his full length into his mouth. Kakashi chocked as Zabuza continued hump everthing he had farther in to his lover's mouth. Kakash pulled it out and started with the tip as he tried to regain his breath. He sucked and grinded his teeth against the others thick member. He was ordered to swallow Zabuza's seed when he came, then plead for more on all fours. Kakashi was shivering, scared, weak, and dreadful. But to Zabuza, all the more sexy.

"Prepare me, you bitch." Words spoken, Zabuza shoved his hand into his pet's mouth. Kakashi sucked hard, his tongue sliding under his fingers, grinding his teeth like how he did before. Zabuza moaned, pleased. Kakashi positioned himself on all fours, facing away from his partner, waiting.

"I didn't say I wanted to do it dog, you slut." Zabuza smirked, slamming Kakashi into a wall, pinning him with his body facing the wall. Kakashi felt Zabuza breath against his neck.

"'Cmon, surely this ain't your first time..." Zabuza thrusted without warning, once, twice, making Kakashi yelp with pain. Zabuza shut him up with his hands in Kakashi's mouth, fingers playing with his tounge, then started slowly, catching rhythm. Kakashi's tears came down to his chin as he felt the thick member seek deeper into him, the balls slapping against his ass, and Zabuza's panting, his sexy chin resting on his shoulder. The rhythm trailed faster, and the pain turned into pleasure. Kakashi moaned loudly as he heard Zabuza chuckle. Zabuza's spare left hand reached down for his lovers cock, fisting it quickly to match their rhythm. Kakashi felt Zabuza reach his climax, as both of them let their seeds out. Kakashi felt strained, as he fell to the floor lying, panting after Zabuza left his man hole.

He heard Zabuza laughing mockingly... "'Cmon, bitch... haven't you got a bit of stamina...?" Zabuza leaned down to him, and pressed his cock in.

Kakashi felt Zabuza's weight pressing against him, his warmth, and then slid in... and out... and in...


End file.
